A new life
by Gray Eyed Fighter
Summary: Ginny Weasley is always overshadowed by her older brothers. Her mother is always holding on to her. What happens when she's had enough? RR luv ya
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I think highly enough of my readers to expect them to know what's mine and what isn't. I know you're smart enough. Luv ya!

Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway of the Burrow in early August. She was here for Sunday night family dinner. As was the rest of the Weasley family.

She was late to arrive, as she had been spending time with Oliver Wood, her boyfriend of three years.

They had just broken up, and she was distressed, but wanted to hide it from her family. Her brothers were over protective, and would hex Oliver as soon as look at him if they thought that he had hurt her. In fact he had hurt her. He had hit her, and when she had tried to defend herself, he had hexed her. She now sported a cut across her cheek, and a bruise above her eye. She had many other bruises and cuts on her body, hidden by her robes. Her broken wrist had been mended, but hurt a great deal.

As she entered, she saw that Bill was talking softly to Mr and Mrs Weasley at the end of the table. Charley, and the twins were excitedly discussing Quidditch with Harry and Ron. Hermione appeared to be lost in thought, and Percy was nowhere to be seen. Then Ginny remembered that he was in America at an important conference for the Ministry.

No one seemed to notice when she sat down at the end of the table next to Hermione.

The older woman turned to greet her and gasped, "Oh Ginny, what happened?"

Ginny said, "I fell off my broom." which wasn't at all true. She had been a professional quidditch player. There was no way that she would fall off. Hermione bought the story though. She muttered a few words, and the bruise disappeared as well as the cut. Hermione was a healer at St Mungo's and could heal this sort of stuff easily.

"Listen Hermione, I got a new job"

Hermione squealed, "Where, what are you doing?"

"It's in the United States. I've already accepted."

Hermoine's face fell, "Have you told your family yet?" Ginny shook her head. "Well you should do it soon.

Ginny hesitated, then called to her parents, "Mum, Dad? I have something I need to tell you." Everyone at the table fell silent. She paused, then said, "I... I got a new job." Her parents beamed at her, and her brothers all broke into cheers, she continued "The thing is, it's a job in the United States." Everyone fell silent. You could have heard a pin drop.

"No!" Mrs Weasley's answer was clear. Mr Weasley looked at his wife,

"Molly... She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"No. I forbid it. Virginia Weasley, I was tolerant enough to let you move out of the house, but I will not have my only daughter in another country."

Ginny was angry now, "Mother," Mrs Weasley started. Ginny never called her that unless she was really angry, "You let Charlie live in Romania, Bill lives in Egypt, Percy travels everywhere, for Ministry work. You still have Fred, George and Ron who are her. Besides Harry and Hermione who are as good as family."

"This is different," Mrs Weasley snapped, "You're too young."

"I'm twenty two years old! Mother, I will go!"

"I FORBID YOU! YOU WILL STAY HERE!"

Ginny was furious, "Fine then," she said calmly and icily. With that, she grabbed her bag and apparated to her flat.


	2. Chapter 1

She had already packed, as she was intending to leave the next day. She had no intention whatsoever of obeying her mother. She was going to America and under a new identity. She was not going to let her parents find her, until she was ready. She decided that when she got to the school, she would start a new life, free of the rest of her family, and the life she had known.

She got to work that night. She used a severing charm to cut off her waist length red hair to just below her chin. She liked her hair. It was straight and thick, and a beautiful colour. She didn't worry about cutting it, as she knew that she could always use a hair growth potion on it. It would regrow in about a month.

To solve the problem of her trademark bright red hair, she dyed it that night a dark red. It wasn't as orange and bright. It was now a dark rich shade of auburn, with more red in it than brown. She admired her hadiwork.

To complete the image, Ginny decided on a new name. As she looked into the mirror, she wasn't looking at Virginia Elizabeth Weasley, anymore.

She began muttering names under her breath, trying to see if they suited her.

"Lynne... Katie... Kelly... Lilly... Anna... Jennifer... Alicia... Ashley... Mary... Rose... Bronwyn... Amanda... Amy...Amy that's it. It fits perfectly! So my name will be Amy. Last name, Amy... Amy... Amy... Wellesley, no it's too close to Weasley. I've got it. Amy Wright. I probably need a middle name. Why don't I just keep my own middle name. It'll be my small tie to my life her. Besides, Amy Elizabeth Wright sounds good. Sold! I'm now Miss Amy Elizabeth Wright."

As she gazed into the mirror, the name seemed to fit naturally. She smiled at herself, then locked her doors, placed the apparition lock on her flat, so that no one could enter while she was asleep, and went to bed.

She woke up excited the next day. It was four in the morning, but as her plane left at six, she needed to hurry. She lifted the apparition lock, and gathered her trunk, leaving a note for her family, telling them that she had gone to America. She didn't tell them where she was going in America, so that they couldn't follow her. She dressed as a Muggle in a loose summer skirt and a blouse.

Making sure she hadn't left anything, she apparated to the airport. Wizards had designated apparating areas, so as not to alarm the Muggles.

She walked to the counter, and handed the woman at the desk her ticket. She loaded her trunk onto the conveyer which would take it to the plane. It was charmed with Muggle repellent charms, so that no muggle would try to search it.

She then went through security. She handed the guard her purse, to be searched for weapons. Her wand was charmed so that when a muggle looked at it, it appeared to be a tube of lipstick.

She made it through security without a second thought. As she was walking away, she saw a flash of red and three voices called out, "Ginny, Ginny!"

Charlie, Fred and George were in the airport looking for her. She tried to walk away, but they had spotted her. Even with her changed hair, they still recognised her.

Fred called out, "Ginny, come back please, talk to us."

She whipped around and walked back through the security gates, apologising to the guard.

She approached her brothers, and looked them in the eyes. She had always been tall, built along the same lines as Ron and Percy. She was barely shorter than Fred and George.

"Talk to you?" she said calmly, her voice full of anger. "About what? I'm goin to America in half an hour, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Her brothers were momentarily distracted from the topic at hand, and were staring at her hair. "Ginny, what did you do?" Charlie asked her.

"I dyed and cut it, what does it look like? Now I have twenty minutes to get to the plane. If you will please excuse me." She tried to walk away, but the twins grabbed her arms.

"Ginny, please don't go. We love you. You're our sister."

Ginny shook herself free of them, and walked away, just before she passed once more through security, she turned. "For your information, my name is Amy Elizabeth Wright, and I am a teacher in America. I don't know who Virginia Weasley is. Goodbye."

She stalked off, leaving a stricken Fred George and Charley. Ginny had renounced her family. Mrs Weasley would be heartbroken.

They made their way back to the Burrow, where the rest of the family was waiting. Ron had paid an early visit to Ginny's flat to cheer her up, and had woken everyone when her found her note.


	3. Chapter 2

As Charley and the twins entered, everyone's head shot up. Fred opened his mouth and closed it again. George spoke up instead, "Ginny left." With that, Mrs Weasley broke down and began sobbing uncontrollably on her husband's shoulder. The rest of the family looked crestfallen.

Charley stood up, "There's something else you should know. We talked to her just before she left," Mrs Weasley looked up, "she... she renounced the family. She said that she was no longer a Weasley."

An audible gasp rang out in the room. Mrs Weasley's grief had attained new levels. She sat stunned for a minute, and then fainted into Bill's arms. Mr Weasley looked furious. As for the rest, they all loked shocked beyond words.

On the plane, Ginny settled herself in. She could only afford an seat on a small plane. There were scarcely forty seats in it. Ten rows of four. The seats were paired, and there was an aisle in the middle.

Lucily, she had managed to obtain a window seat. There was no one seated next to her, so she had room to stretch. Immediately, she propped her purse up as a pillow and went to sleep against the window.

She woke up at ten o'clock. She had been in the air for four hours. They had another four hours to go. She remembered that there was a six hour difference between her time and American time. She would arrive at around eight in the morning, American time. She was thinking about her new job.

She was going to be the potion master at the Salem Academy of Magic. Dumbledore had been asked to send a teacher, since they had no one qualified enough, an Ginny had volunteered. She had always loved potions, despite Professor Snape teaching.

Four hours later, they landed in an aeroport in Boston. Amy was overwhelmed. It was so big.

She gazed around until she saw somone with a sign reading 'VIRGINIA WEASLEY' Amy walked up.

"Hello? My name is Amy Wright. I'm the teacher. Virginia wasn't able to come due to family troubles, but I'm here to replace her." She handed the woman a letter from Dumbledore.

When the woman had finished reading, she smiled, and extended her hand "Hello, I'm Eileen Witham, headmistress of the Salem Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Wright. I hope you enjoy the year."

Mrs Witham was a tall woman in her forties or fifties with blonde hair and soft hazel eyes.

They took a portkey to the school, landin in the middle of a bright stone courtyard. The school itself was vast. Looking around, Amy thought that it was even bigger than Hogwarts, thought made of brick, whereas Hogwarts was made of stone.

They entered through a small door, and Mrs Witham led her through a maze of corridors to the Entrance Hall. The school was amazingly decorated. It was as fine as Hogwarts, if not finer.

Mrs Witham smiled at Amy's awestruck look, "It was built in the early seventeenth century, around 1610. I'll give you a tour."

There were eight floors to the castle, which was built in a square around the courtyard. The floorplan was simple enough, and it didn't take Amy long to learn her way around There was a great stone staircase in the Entrance Hall, and four other staircases at the corners of the castle, where the towers were. The floorplan for each floor exactly matched the floor below and above it though Amy was sure that there were multiple secret passages.

She was shown to her rooms in the dungeons. Same as at Hogwarts. Potions was in the dungeons. She sighed. At least her room was similar to the rooms upstairs, instead of cold and dark. The room was red and gold. Amy supposed that Dumbledore had told them of her being in Gryffindor. It was nice.

Next to it was her office. It was bare, so that she could decorate it however she wanted. Smiling, she left her bags and walked to the Great Hall. Most of the other teachers were already there.

She was introduced by the headmistress. An elderly Edmond Roth taught Transfiguration. A small woman Amy's age taught Charms, Lynne Jonstone. History of Magic was a middle aged man named Andrew Lin. Herbology was taught by an old woman who looked so much like Professor Sprout. She said her name was Lydia Hathaway. Astronomy was a slender woman Ginny's age named Estella Thacker. Here, they didn't teach Arithmancy, Ancient Runes or Care of Magical Creatures. Muggle Studies was taught by a young man named Christopher James.


	4. Chapter 3

After her introductions were complete, the meeting began. Lesson plans and timetables were given out, as well as a list of various passwords.

When they were done, Amy began to think about her lesson plans. Suddenly, she was facing Lynne Jonstone and Estella Thacker, professors of Charms and Astronomy.

"Hello, Miss Jonstone, Miss Thacker. I'm Amy Wright."

"Hi Miss Wright." they chorused.

"Please, call me Amy."

"Only if you call me Lynne."

"And me Stella."

Amy smiled. She knew at once that they would be friends. "Alright then Lynne, and Stella." She thought of something, turning to the Astronomy teacher, she said, "Is it coincidence that you teach Astronomy and the name 'Estella' means 'stars'"

The other two laughed, "I like you already Amy," said Lynne. "Come on. We'll give you a real tour of the castle."

Stella added, "We've been here since first year. We know every single secret passage and trick." Amy was reminded of Fred and George. She quickly pushed them out of her mind.

They had fun looking around. Amy found out that there were four houses. Named after magical creatures, they were, Hippogriff, Chaemera, Dragon and Manticore. The st up was the same as at Hogwarts. The students lived with their house, had classes...etc. There were house points taken off and given. There was even a Quidditch Cup.

They returned to Amy's room to help her unpack, while she told them all about Hogawarts. When they were done in her room, they went to her office.

Amy checked out the store cupboard, satisfied with what she saw, and laid ou her own potions on the shelf. There were various potions which she could display in class so as to let the students examine what a proper sample should look like. She then set about decorating the room. She didn't want it to feel like a prison.

A red and gold rug was laid out on the floor, and Amy conjured everlasting flowers to set in vases around the room. She Vanished the great chandelier, and instead conjured a number of large bubbles, each containing a candle. These were her specialty. With a wave of her wand, the bubbles floated to the low ceiling. Meanwhile her friends were enjoying themselves. Stella had transformed the ceiling into an image of the night sky. The ceiling looked as though it stretched to the heavens. Lynne was charming the walls, so that they changed colours, depending on Amy's mood. Amy hung a british and American flag on the wal, and underneath, hung a Hogwarts banner, and a Salem banner.

When that was done, the three of them wandered the castle some more, each tellilng stories of their school days.

With her two friends, the last two weeks of August flew by. By the first of September, she was ready for her students. She dressed carefully in her wine coloured professors robes, and descended to the great hall.

The students had already startet to arrive. Amy felt out of place. Students were talking to each other, and greeting their favorite teachers. She sat down at the head table between Stella and Lynne. There was no Sorting ceremony here. Lynne explained to her that when stusents apply, the fill out a questionnaire charmed for no lies, and then are placed in a house before term starts. They are told what house they're in before term.

After the students had arrived, Professor Witham stoood up and gave the standard start of term speech.

"We welcome a new teacher to our staff, Professor Amy Wright will be teaching Potions." There was a light polite applause for her as she stood up.

The next day, she was excited for classes. Her first class on Monday was fourth years, which satisfied her. She made it clear that though she was a kind teacher, there was to be no fooling around in her class. She was not afraid to give out punishments. She became most students' favorite teacher, but they still respected her.

She was enjoying herself so much that she didn't even realise when September had become October.


	5. Chapter 4

Back at the Burrow, Mr and Mrs Weasley were still distressed about their daughter. Mrs Weasley felt terrible about what she had done. She considered it to be all her fault. She was worried. There was no imminent danger to Ginny, since the war ended and Voldemort was destroyed, but nonetheless, she would feel better when she had at least recieved a letter from her. She herself had sent out letters, begging Ginny to come home, none of which had been answered.

The Weasley children searched avidly for her, as did numerous family friends, such as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. There hadn't been a sign of her since the day she left. Charley and the twins hated themselves for not stopping her or at least finding out where she was going. They knew that she was a teacher, but they didn't know where.

Percy, Lupin and Sirius, being the only wizards who could Apparate overseas, were charged with searching various wizarding schools.

On the thirtieth of October, Amy had just finished with a detention for a third year Manticore, when she heard a knock on her door. Not looking up, she yelled for them to come in.

Her back was to the visitor while she cleaned up a mess on her shelf, "I'll be with you in a minute! I just have to clean up what thes bloody fifth years did. Just like the twins," she whispered to herself.

Turning around, she recieved a jolt as Professor Remus Lupin stood before her. Composing herself, she asked calmly, "How may I help you sir?" as though she had never met this man.

"I've come to take you home, Ginny. Your mother is worried sick."

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person. My name is Amy Wright." the walls of her office began to turn a vibrant shade of red, indicating that she was getting angry.

Lupin persisted, "Don't do this, Ginny. Your family is worried about you. They think you're dead. They miss you."

The walls began to glow fiery. "I remind you that I am not Virginia Weasley anymore. My name is Amy. You would do well to remember that. When I came to America, I started a new life."

"Why did you leave, Ginny? Tell me what happened?"

"What happened? Alright, put yourself in my shoes. You're the youngest and only girl of seven kids. Three of your brothers were prefects, two were Head Boy. One of them was Captain of the Bloody Quidditch Team. Two of them own their own very successful business. The greatest wizard and witch of all time, who together ddefeated the most powerful sorcerer are as good as family. I'm always being overshadowed and pushed aside. All of my brothers are independant, so who does my mother latch on to. Hell, Lupin, She tried to arrange my marriage. Luckily, Neville refused. She forbids me from doing anything, then doesn't pay any attention to what I do." tears began to run down her face, and her wall became blue in distress. "I came into the house with a black eye and a cut across the side of my face, and no one even noticed."

"Wait, hold on. Why did you have a black eye?"

She blused furiously, "It doesn't matter, he was drunk anyways,"

"Was it Oliver?" she nodded silently.

"Ginny, I am so sorry for you. But you have to come home."

"No! And if you tell them where I am, I will hunt you down." her voice became pleading, "Please, Professor, I just need time to think."

"I was instructed to take you home." Lupin said firmly.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him, "Don't make me do something I'll regret, Lupin." Her voice was once more filled with anger.

He sighed, "At least write to her. She loves you, Ginny." and with that, he strode out of the office.

Amy sat down and thought about what had just happened. Why had Lupin of all people come to find her. She had been expecting someone from her family to come. She told herself that if they wanted her back that badly, they should have come to get her themseves, instead of sending someone else. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she went to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the term passed quickly. Her classes were interesting, and she felt good about teaching. On weekends, she talked with Stella and Lynne, and watched the inter-house quidditch matches.

As the Christmas holidays drew close, she had exams to prepare for her students. She decided that there would be an essay and a practical part to it.

She worked extra hard to make the necessary potions for the fourth and sixth years, whose exam was not to make their own potion but to fix one that hadn't been properly brewed, such as a step missed. She made sure that the exams were hard enough, but not too hard.

The exams passed quickly for Amy, and by the end, she was exausted. All of the students left for the holidays. Amy had nowhere to go, so she decided to stay at the castle. Stella and Lynne were staying also, saying that Christmas at Salem was beautiful.

They had fun decorating the castle. Amy's candle bubbles were popular, so she made some for the Great Hall, in red and green colours with silver and gold candles inside. Her office was also decorated for the holidays. Around the castle, everlasting icicles, and holly were hung. There were Christmas trees lining the Hall, decorated with various garlands and ornaments. The castle was beautiful.

Amy was looking at her office, at the change since her first day there. in addition to the original decorations, she had hung a Gryffindor banner, to remind her of Hogwarts. She had also hung banners of the four Salem houses: bronze and black for Hippogriff, red and silver for Manticore, green and gold for Dragon, and blue and gold for Chaemera, behind her desk. She had photos of her and her friends at Salem on her walls. The room looked cozier.

She and Stella went Christmas shopping one day when Lynne had work to catch up on. They were strolling down the magical streets in Salem village, when Amy saw a little vendor stall at the end of the street. He was selling small knick knacks and gifts. She had decided before to send Christmas gifts to her family, but hadn't finished her shopping for them yet. She had bought Percy an eagle feather Quick Quotes Quill, and had bought the twins a book on managing joke shops, written by the owner of Zonkos. For Ron, she had sent sweets, and for her father, a beautiful watch, that he could never lose, since Mr Weasley was always losing his watch, and coming home late. Looking at the small stall, she saw a perfect model of a dragon. It was about the size of her hand, and was able to fly about a foot from where it was placed. It wasn't terribly expensive, so she bought it for Charley. For Bill, she bought a penknife with attachments to cut through any muggle made material, unlock any lock, undo any knot, and with a built in watch and compass. Looking around, she found the perfect gift for her mother. It was a ball of yarn that would change colours to suit the knitter's need, and never ran out.

Coming back to the caste, she wrapped the gifts, labelling them clearly and walked up to the Owlery. She enlisted the aid of two barn owls and a brown to send the gifts to their various locations.

She began to walk back to her office to finish up some work. As she rounded a corner, she came face to face with Chris James, professor of Muggle Studies. He was twenty five and extremely handsome. Amy herself had a crush on him, and from what Lynne, his cousin had told her, he liked her too.

Blushing furiously, Amy apologised and made to continue her path, but he stopped her.

"Why do you want to break tradition, Amy?" he asked.

"What tradition?"

"Look up." she looked up and was surprised to see a sprig of mistletoe above them. Turning crimson, she looked back at him,

"So?" In a swift movement, he placed a hand on her waist, and lowered his mouth to hers.

"I like you Amy. I really do."

She was stunned, "I... I like you too Chris."

He laughed. "I've wanted to do that for so long." He kissed her again. "I have to go now," he whisperred, then turned and strode away.

Amy stood there for a moment, then smiled, and ran down to her room, where she collapsed on her bed. She had liked him for so long.

On Christmas morning, she woke up late with a heavy heart. She missed her family so much, remembering how when she was young, she would race down the stairs to open her presents.

Looking to the foot of her bed, she saw a small pile of wrapped parcels.

From Stella, she got a silver necklace with a rainbow coloured star pendant. Amy's heart sank, she had given Lynne and Stella the same necklace in different colours.

From Lynne, she got a charmed charm bracelet. The different charms on it protected her from various poisons.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw that her family had sent her presents. Her mother and father had sent their traditional Weasley sweater, (Green and gold) and home made cookies. Bill had sent her a pair of garnet earrings, and Charley, a pair of amethyst earrings. Fred George and Ron had collectively sent her a bag of trick sweets.

Last there was a small box from Chris. Inside was a beautiful gold locket. Opening it, she saw a small picture of herself, lauging, and a picture of them kissing under mistletoe. She didn't know how he had taken that picture.

She still felt uneasy. She hadn't told her friends her secret. She decided to go now.

She knocked on the door of Lynne's room. Entering, she sat on her bed and shook her friend awake.

"Lynne? Lynne wake up. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Amy?" she asked cautiously sitting up.

"Lynne... I'm pregnant." Her friend shot up.

"Whose is it, Chris?"

"No, we haven't slept together yet, but there's something I need to do. Can you tell Stella that I've gone, but don't tell her about this, I'll tell her myself."

"Tell me what?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Stell, I'm.... pregnant." with that, she turned, and walked to Professor Witham's office.

"Er... Professor Witham, I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it, Miss Wright?" the headmistress.

"I need to borrow some Floo Powder. I have to go home today. There's something I need to tell my parents, that I can't write."

"What is it?" the woman asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Actually, I'm pregnant. Four months or maybe five."

"Very well. The fireplace is over there." The woman handed her a box.

Amy stepped into the fireplace, and shouted "The BURROW" before vanishing.


	7. Chapter 6

It was an odd sensation, Flooing overseas. It took so long. Finally, she came out in the Weasley fire place. It was four in the afternoon here, which meant that the family was outside playing quidditch in the orchard. The Weasley children would be playing, and the parents would watch.

She strode out of the house, dusting off soot, and began to walk towards the orchard. Bill Fred Angelina, Charley's wife Maya and Harry were playing against Charley, George, Alicia, Katie and Ron. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Percy were watching from the side.

Suddenly the twins spotted Ginny. They both dove at the same time, and each tried to get to her before the other one. They both Screamed her name, and hit her with enough force to not only knock her backwards twenty feet, but to also successfully knock her out.

When she came to, Ginny was lying on soft grass, looking up at eight familiar faces. Cautiosly she stood up and said, "What happened? What attacked me?"

Bill laughed. "That would have been Fred and George." Ron smacked his twin brothers on the head.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"That was for knocking out my sister." Ronn promptly threw himself on Ginny, pulling her to her knees.

"Hey! That's great, Ron, but I want to greet my sister too," came Charley's voice. Ginny proceded to be swarmed by redheads.

"I missed you Ginny!"

"I thought you were never coming back."

"Where did you go?"

"Why didn't you write."

"I got your present, Gin. Cool book. Fred and I'll use it a lot."

"Ginny. I'm so sorry about what I said before," that was Mrs Weasley.

"That's alright, mother." Everyone cleared away, and Ginny was able to greet her in-laws, and Harry.

Just then Sirius, and Lupin emerged from the house.

"We're terribly sorry, Molly. She isn't there." Sirius called to them, then "GINNY! You're back!" Lupin just smiled.

"Mother, may I speak with you?" Ginny turned to Mrs Weasley.

"Of course, dear." They sat down together on the grass Their family surrounded them.

"Mother... I'm... I'm pregnant." a gasp was audible from Mrs Weasley.

"But dear, you never told us you got married, when did this happen?"

"I'm... not... married." she said, turning scarlet. "Oliver and I, before we broke-"

"WHAT??" shrieked Mrs Weasley. "How could you? Do you intentionally dishonour this family, young lady?"

"Mother, please-"

"Please, what? Virginia Elizabeth Weasley. I never thought you to be stupid enough to do something like this." Ginny was beginning to get angry. Would her mother not listen to her? She hadn't wanted this. Oliver forced her to sleep with him. "YOU STUPID GIRL!!" and with that, her hand came down on her daughter's face. The crowd gasped collectively as the gash on Ginny's cheek left by Mrs Weasley's ring began to bleed profusely.

Ginny burst into tears, and ran as fast as she could to the house. She walked up to the fireplace, and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Turning around, she glared at Ron, Charley and the twins, before shouting, "Amy Wright, Salem Academy of Magic" and vanishing.

She shot out of her own fireplace, dirty and sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly Chris burst into the room.

"Oh my god, Amy, what happened?" He lifted her chin and took a look at her gash. Pulling out his wand, he healed it instantly, then held a sobbing Amy for ten minutes.

"Now tell me. What happened?"

"You'll hate me if I tell you."

"Of course I won't hate you"

"I'm pregnant." there was a shocked silence, then.

"How far are you?"

"Five months. But I'm not showing at all."

"That's okay. Listen, I still love you no matter what. You know that."

"Yes. I love you too." They sat there for a while, then went to lunch together.


	8. Epilogue

Over eleven years had passed since that eventful Christmas. Amy never told Oliver that he had fathered a beautiful girl: Bronwyn Anne Wright. Bronwyn was now eleven and due to start her first year at Hogwarts. Amy had married Chris a year after she met him and together they had a son: William Arthur James, now ten, and identical twin girls: Gwendolyn Virginia James and Elizabeth Margaret James, each eight.

Amy herself had died in childbirth with the twins. She was buried under the name Amy Elizabeth Wright, and was laid next to her husband, who was killed two years later in an explosion. The children lived at Salem, taken care of by Estella and Lynne.

It was a bright day in Late August. Bronwyn was reading in the courtyard of the castle. She was a tall slender girl, who had inherited her mother's dark red hair and gray eyes, making her look like a miniature version of her late mother. She was sitting beside her brother, who was lost in thought. He was a tall lanky youth with his father's light brown hair and his mother's large grey eyes. Gwen and Eliza, the twins were planning new tricks to pull on their siblings and their teachers. They had inherited their uncles' love of tricks and jokes. Identical to the last strand of hair, they had dark red hair and bright blue eyes.

Playing with them were Estella's four year old Amy Lynne and Lynne's six year old Eileen Kate.

On that day, a tall red haired man strod across the courtyard to the children. Bronwyn stood up. The man was suddenly reminded of a woman he used to know. shaking his head, he looked around the stone courtyard.

"Hello sir. My name is Bronwyn. How can I help you?" always polite, she extended her hand.

Shaking it, he said. "Can you take me to see a teacher?"

"Okay. I'll take you to Aunt Stella and Aunt Lynne. Will, can you watch the twins, Amy and Eileen? Come with me sir." she led the man through the castle to an office that read 'Lynne Johnstone: Charms'. and motioned for him to enter. "That's Aunt Stella," pointing to a tall dark haired woman, "And that's Aunt Lynne," to a blonde small woman of about the same age. And with that she left.

"Hello sir, how may we serve you?" that was Lynne.

"Actually I was looking for an Amy Wright."

Sorrow passed over the women's faces, "And who might you be?"

"I'm her brother, Ron Weasley."

Stella looked shocked, "But... surely... you can't say you didn't know! Amy Wright passed away eight years ago, leaving four children here."

Ron looked as though he was about to faint, "Dead?"

"I'm terribly sorry"

"How am I going to tell Mum and Dad. And the others." he paused, "Wait, you said that she left four children. May I see them?" Stella nodded and left. "I must ask a favour of you. May I bring them home to England. My mother would die if her grandchildren aren't raised there."

Lynne nodded, "I trust you. One because you remind me of Amy, and two, because I had these walls recently charmed with anti-lying spells."

Stella came back with six children in tow. She handed Eileen to Lynne, and held Amy. the other four children stood before the strange man.

"Children," Lynne spoke up, "This is your uncle Ron Weasley. He was your mother's brother. He wil be taking you to England tonight."

Bronwyn strode forwards. "I'm Bronwyn... Bronwyn Anne Wright. This is my brother William Arthur James and our twin sisters Gwendolyn Virginia and Elizabeth Margaret. Are you really our uncle?"

"Yes I am."

Gwen spoke up, "And you're taking us to England?" Ron nodded.

The children smiled "Now children," Stella spoke up. I will help you lot pack." And with that she led them all out.

Lynne took Ron to his sister's grave. He gazed at it, unable to believe that his baby sister, litte Ginny was really gone.

When they returned to the castle Ron took the children and bid goodbye to Estella and Lynne. He transformed an old broken glass into a portkey, and disappeared along with his nieces and nephew.

They landed just outside the Burrow, where the entire family was waiting. Ron told the children to wait outside for a moment, and entered to face his family.

Taking a deep breath he looked around at all of the eager faces.

"Ginny's gone. She died in childbirth eight years ago." Mrs Weasley dissolved into tears, as did most of the family. Ron continued, "But she did leave four children. I'd like you to meet Bronwyn, William, Gwendolyn and Elizabeth." The four children entered, Bronwyn holding her sisters' hands.

They all looked terrified at being there. Finally Bronwyn spoke up,

"Are.. Are you our mother's family?"

Ron nodded, pointing to everyone in turn, he said, "These are your grandparents, and these are your uncles: Bill, Charley, Fred, George, Percy, and I'm Ron. We are your mother's brothers.

"I'm Bronwyn Anne Wright, Wyn for short. I'm eleven."

"I'm Will. That is, William Arthur James. I'm ten."

"She's Gwendolyn Virginia James."

"No. I'm Gwen, She's Elizabeth Margaret. We're eight."

A few of the adults laughed. Fred smiled,

"I like these two already."

It was decided that the children would live at the Burrow with Mr and Mrs Weasley, at least until they went to Hogwarts, which for Bronwyn wouild be in two weeks.


End file.
